1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint lithography process and, more particularly, to a resist composition used for an imprint lithography process, a method for forming a resist pattern using the resist composition, an array substrate manufactured using the same and a method of fabricating the array substrate.
2. Description of the related art
In general, several thin film patterning processes are carried out to manufacture a flat display panel displaying images.
Generally, the film patterning processes are carried out using a photo lithography process. Here, the photo lithography process includes a forming a resist pattern on the thin film using the exposure and development processes, etching the thin film using the resist pattern as an etching mask, and removing the resist pattern from the thin film.
The photo lithography process requires a lot of initial investment cost, because it is performed by expensive equipment. Further, the economic efficiency of the photo lithography process is reduced, because the photo lithography process requires an expensive pattern mask. Furthermore, there is a limit to the detail achieved by the photo lithography process, because of the margin of the pattern width of the pattern mask.
Accordingly, an imprint lithography process that does not use a mask has been developed recently. The imprint lithography process fabricates a resist pattern on a substrate using imprinting, and it has an advantage in that a multitude of fine patterns may be fabricated.
The imprint lithography process includes forming a resist layer on the substrate, imprinting mold patterns on the resist layer by using a mold having a regular pattern, hardening the resist layer having the mold patterns, and separating the mold from the resist layer.
Here, when the adhesive force between the resist layer and the mold is stronger than the adhesive force between the substrate and the resist layer, a defective resist pattern is formed as the resist layer breaks off by adhering to the mold when separating the mold from the resist layer.
Further, the mold is damaged or deformed when the mold is not easily separated from the resist layer. Furthermore, when the mold is separated from the resist layer when a portion of resist layer adheres to the mold, a cleaning step has to be added to remove the portion of the resist layer adhering to the mold. Moreover, when the mold has a nano size pattern, it is more difficult to remove the portion of the resist layer from the mold using the cleaning step, and it leads to the replacement of the mold.